thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Minatsuki Takami
Minatsuki Takami, the Hummingbird, is the younger sister of Yō Takami, and a Deadman previously secluded in G Ward. Appearance Minatsuki is a regular, 17-year old girl with brown hair that was kept in two braided ponytails over her shoulders, but was later cut off in that penalty game. Once she was out of DW, she grew her hair and it is now in a small braid. She has brown eyes and a tongue piercing. She usually wears a yellow dress that reaches her knees. In her Carnival Corpse, she wore a light pink pantsuit with a longer purple dress over it. She also wore white, fingerless gloves. Also, she has handcuffs that are sometimes connected by a chain, but sometimes the chain appears to be severed. During her fight with Ganta she used them to block Ganta's attacks. Personality When Ganta encounters her for the first time, she appears as an extremely shy and gentle girl who stands at odds with the place she is held in. This was also seemingly confirmed by her love for flowers. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that she projects to make those around her feel secure, and to mask her true nature; that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she becomes sexually aroused by witnessing others suffering. Minatsuki also appears to be a gifted actor, as she was able to convince Ganta that she was a kind individual during their first meeting, and even managed to switch back to her ruse when her brother Yo interrupted her battle with the Woodpecker. Despite having several flowers decorating her room, the primroses remind her of the day her mother abandoned her during the earthquake, while turning around to save the flowers she was tending at the time. Seeing this planted a seed of anger in the young Minatsuki, turning her into a compulsive liar, and possibly acting as the foundation for her jaded views and overall hatred of the world around her.After losing her match to Ganta during the Carnival Corpse, she manages to form an estranged bond with her brother, and calms down considerably upon realizing that he genuinely cares for her well-being. During her punishment game, Minatsuki openly expresses fear at the idea of losing another piece of her body, angrily noting to herself that it isn't like her to react like that. Despite her grudging acceptance of those around her, she still lashes out from time to time. She seems to be particularly annoyed when people see her in a state of undress, as shown when she almost attacked Ganta for walking in on her while her body was partially exposed. History While an ordinary girl, she became a warped liar (and gained her Branch of Sin powers) after her mother abandoned her during the Great Tokyo Earthquake. She lived alone with her father and brother from then onwards. Because of her twisted personality, she manipulated Yō to think that his father was physically abusing her, often resulting in her brother beating up his father in retaliation. One day, she faked a sexual assault and Yō attacked his father once again. For reasons unknown however, Minatsuki used her powers and killed her father. Not knowing of Minatsuki's abilities, Yō held himself responsible, nevertheless she was sent to DW not long afterwards, and because of her powers, she was confined in G Ward. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Minatsuki possesses a Branch of Sin. This allows her to freely control her blood out of her body. To forcedly bring her blood out, she rips out one of her earrings, causing her ears to bleed. Branch of Sin: Whip Wing (ウイツプ・ウイング, Uippu Uingu): Her Branch of Sin, which takes the form of long strands of whips which extend from her hair, can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain her opponent. It forms from blood coming out of her earrings and due to this, it blends in with her hair. :Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union: A joint attack with Chaplin Sukegawa. Her whip gains the attributes of Sukegawa's brambles, having her whip become larger and with spikes. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Uzume Sumeragi in one hit. This attack is also dubbed by Chaplin as the Love Whip. Trivia *In chapter 32 her info card said Mocking Bird instead of Hummingbird. *Before her penalty game after her match with Ganta, she reveals she had part of her stomach and kidney removed in the Too Bad for the Loser Gameshow. However her body does not reveal any signs of surgery in the manga. In the anime, her body has a scar left by stitches just about where the left kidney would be. *Her Branch of Sin is similar to the power Senri Shiki from Vampire Knight possesses. *It is hinted in Chapter 37 that she may have feelings for Ganta as while the other deadmen were evacuating G-block as she asked where he was and hoped that he was safe. Something she never did with anyone else. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Thunderbolts Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Teenagers